


Puggles are as good as Huggles - Art

by konoyo



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and puppers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo
Summary: For Eames' Stupid Cupid Exchange.Also on tumblr: http://oyonok.tumblr.com/post/157218589351/for-amysnotdeadyet-for-the-eames-stupid-cupid





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



A gelato in the summer date - I know it's February but I can dream


End file.
